The Story Of Us
by FallinAngelGirl
Summary: There's a new girl in school and it so happens that a certain Wolf is interested in her. A certain twist in for the two. Looks like Remus isn't the only one holding a secret. Set in THIRD YEAR. Minor/Teacher. Remus/OC. R&R! Don't like it, don't read it!
1. Chapter 1: Pleased to Meet You

**A/n: I just had to do this!!**

Summary: 3rd year and Remus Lupin/OC. Ones a warewolf and and one's holding a secret. What it is?

Summary: 3rd year and Remus Lupin is the new teacher for the Defense against the Dark Arts class. While controlling his inner werewolf with himself he manages to teach his class. With the help from Severus' potion to control Remus' demon he thought nothing could go wrong. Too bad for him not seeing what lies ahead this year…

Abathena leaves the past behind her as she is accepted to come to Hogwarts. Not wanting to leave live in the past she heads out, away from her parents and (hopefully) the nightmares. She's new around the block and entering Hogwarts in third year, she knows it won't be easy. Hopefully these people will be different. It'll be great, right? Too bad for her seeing what lies ahead in this year…

Disclamer: I do not own any of the characters except the plot and Abathena. The other characters are J.K. Rowling's who's a gifted writer!

* * *

_The Story of Us_

_Chapter 1: Pleased to Meet You_

As the fourteen year old girl stepped onto platform 9 ¾ she stared at the Hogwarts train in awe. Hearing the first whistle blare from the engine informed Abathena to get on as quick as possible. She stepped onto the train with the help from a strong hand.

"Thank you," Abathena said very softly, looking down. She shook off a little bit of dirt at the end of her robes before looking up seeing a handsome man standing right in front of her with a light brown hair and ragged outfit. Abathena couldn't help herself but to think that he seemed more tired than he should be.

"You're welcome, Miss…" he said in a gentle voice.

"Anna-Maria, sir," she said with a smile.

"Miss Anna-Maria," he repeated…_'I like the sound of it,' _he thought to himself.

"Um, sir," she asked nervously to this strange man after a few seconds had gone bye.

"Yes," he shook his head and paid attention once more to her.

"May I ask what name yours is?"

"Oh my apologizes Miss. I am Remus Lupin," he replied with a small bow to her.

Abathena blushed at the chastity from him. It was strange to her, yet it made her feel appreciated. "Well, Mr. Lupin, I want to thank you for helping me get on the train. I am new here and I am kind of inexperienced on where I should go."

"I should say so, you don't look like you are in first year," he said more to himself.

"Yeah, I am heading into 3rd year. I just got an invitation two months ago," she said with a shrug.

"Ahh…that explains it," he said, "well, do you want me to show you a grand tour when we arrive at Hogwarts, my treat."

"I do not want to impose on whatever it was you were planning to do. I can always find it on my own," she said with a small smile, but then the smile showed sadness no sooner, "I mostly do…"

Remus quickly saw the change in her appearance to what was a smiling and cheerful girl standing right in front of him to a cheerless girl who seemed to be let down quite often than should. Maybe he could help…

"No, I insist that I show you around. That is if you do not mind." He said with promise.

Abathena couldn't help but smile generously to the young man. He was completely different than the people that she's been around her. Unlike the others he was kind to her, showed sincerity, and he _wanted _to be accompanying her. He wanted not from some little bet, as a joke, but by will.

"Thank you, Mr. Lupin," she said having a small twinkle of hope that he might be able to help her through this year as well as the next.

"My pleasure," he answered back with a smile.

The last blare from the train went off and no sooner was the train leaving the platform known as 9 ¾.

"I must now be off, Miss Anna-Maria," he said again with a small head bow. "I hope you find a seat soon."

"Thank you," she said as she stepped aside from him to walk the other direction, hoping to get her own cart where she could sit to write in her journal about today so far.

"Oh, before you leave," he said seeing her stop again, "welcome to Hogwarts."

As she smiled at him and then passed Remus she didn't realize that her own heat was able to be smelled by none other than the man beside her.

Remus breathed in her aroma and could help but feel a certain part of him wake up as if it had been in a deep winter slumber. He stilled from where he stood and had to control a growl, was it a growl?

Once Abathena was out of sight, Remus sighed deeply letting out a small growl. He walked off to a single cart still and sat closest to the window…covering himself with his own jacket…he slept but still half awake as he listened to boy who happened to came into the small compartment. That voice sounded too familiar…it couldn't be his old friend. That was un-doubtful.

"I got to tell you something…" Harry said as he shut the door behind him.

That's who it was. Harry Potter. James and Lily's son.

* * *

A/N: Alright…please tell me what you think? I had this theory for a while…and I finally wrote about it…please tell me. And to those who love read a little bit of Inuyasha fanfiction then you noticed I put the word "heat." If you understand what I mean then congragulations.

Question: What was the "heat" that Remus could smell?

Answer: You'll find out later within the future chapter. Hehehe.

PLEASE REVIEW!! Even if you aren't a member of Fanfiction, you can still review for me.


	2. Chapter 2: A Dementor's Visit

**A/n: Songs for this chapter are by:**

"**Through Glass," by Stone Sour**

"**Bell, Book, and Candle," by Eddie Reader**

**Yes, I know this is a minor and an adult. But you know. Don't like…DON'T FRICKIN' BOTHER TO READ IT!! For crying out loud, people. Like I give a mmmm!**

**Thanks for those that have reviewed for this (only two). For those of you who already are a fan of my work, mostly by my other story called **_**An Angel's Voice**_**, you might notice my new version of writing. Anyways, thank you for reading this and I love reading your REVIEWS!**

**Now, I know some people, **_**like me**_**, hate when sometimes the author goes into the past, but I needed clarify some things for my little Abathena here.**

_**Hell**_**, I even was tired of doing the past thang. I won't lie on that. :)**

**LOL! I made this chapter more than eleven pages, niiice.**

* * *

_Story of Us_

_Chapter 2: "A Dementor's Visit"_

Sitting on the train looking out the window looked like an average day for Abathena, who sighed as she leaned closer to the cold and solid glass. Nobody sat with her after she asked the ones who were occupying it from the beginning if she could sit with them in this compartment. The only reactions she got were blank stares as if she was a stranger, which she was, and getting up and leaving without saying anything. _'Well, that was a nice greeting,'_ she thought when she sat down in the now deserted room.

She rolled eyes as she stared at her lap. Did everyone notice that she wasn't around from this area? Could they tell that she wasn't like those creatures? She roughly wiped the tears that were streaming down her eyes. She thinned her lips and bit the inside of her mouth to keep herself in control. No, she wasn't going to act like a weak human. Was she even human? She always would ask herself when she would receive the cold shoulder.

Ignoring the loneliness, she plugged in her I-Pod and let the world surrounding her to fade out as she closed her eyes, leaning forward, and listened, letting her bright pink highlights of bangs, mixed with black jet hair, fall in front of her face.

"_I'm looking at you through the glass...  
Don't know how much time has passed  
Oh, god it feels like forever  
But no one ever tells you that forever  
Feels like home…sitting all alone inside your head_

_  
Cause I'm looking at you through the glass...  
Don't know how much time has passed  
All I know is that it feels like forever  
When no one ever tells you that forever  
Feels like home, sitting all alone inside your head_

_  
How do you feel? That is the question  
But I forget.. you don't expect an easy answer  
When something like a soul becomes  
Initialized and folded up like paper dolls and little notes  
You can't expect a bit of hope  
So while you're outside looking in  
Describing what you see  
Remember what you're staring at is me_

_Cause I'm looking at you through the glass...  
Don't know how much time has passed  
All I know is that it feels like forever  
When no one ever tells you that forever  
Feels like home, sitting all alone inside your head_

_How much is real? So much to question  
An epidemic of the mannequins  
Contaminating everything  
When thought came from the heart  
It never did right from the start  
Just listen to the noises  
(No more sad voices)  
Before you tell yourself  
It's just a different scene  
Remember it's just different from what you've seen_

_I'm looking at you through the glass...  
Don't know how much time has passed  
And all I know is that it feels like forever  
When no one ever tells you that forever  
Feels like home, sitting all alone inside your head_

_And it's the starrrssss  
The sttarrrsss  
That shine for you  
And it's the starrrssss  
The sttarrrsss  
That lie to you.. yeah-ah_

_I'm looking at you through the glass...  
Don't know how much time has passed  
Oh, god it feels like forever  
But no one ever tells you that forever  
Feels like home, sitting all alone inside your head_

_'Cause I'm looking at you through the glass...  
Don't know how much time has passed  
All I know is that it feels like forever  
But no one ever tells you that forever  
Feels like home, sitting all alone inside your heaaaaddd_

_And it's the starrrssss  
The sttarrrsss  
That shine for you.. yeah-ah  
And it's the starrrssss  
The sttarrrsss  
That lie to you.. yeah-ah_

_And it's the starrrssss  
The sttarrrsss  
That shine for you.. yeah-ah  
And it's the starrrssss  
The sttarrrsss  
That lie to you.. yeah-ah yeah_

_Ohhhoh when the starrs  
Ohhh oh when the starrrrs that liieee"_

•۞•۞•۞•

After 10 minutes Abathena's peaceful rest was quickly halted when the train came to an abrupt stop. Turning off her I-Pod, she shoved it back in her pocket.

"What the hell," she muttered to herself. Looking out the window she noticed a quickening of a cold draft. She looked to her other side and saw the hallway's windows were turning into frozen glass. At the edge of the window she saw what seemed like a black rag that just floated, but as she leaned closer to the window she saw a hand coming out of nowhere. She stopped herself from getting any closer and got onto the ground floor huddling to the back of the wall where the window was held of a storm scene. She breathed out and saw her breath when she snapped her head back at the door. The door was opening up by the skeleton hand causing her to press her back more into the wall. She shook her head to see if she was only dreaming. No, it was still there. It wasn't a dream. Damn it.

She sat still with her knees pressed into her chest and her head lifting up looking at the ragged phantom. It leaned in closer to her. All that Abathena could feel in her was fear within her wide eyes and her breath choked in her throat from the closeness the phantom was in. No sooner, the phantom opened its mouth in front of her. Abathena tried to look away, but she felt like her face was being held by some invisible force keeping it in place.

* * *

•۞•۞•۞•

* * *

**_Eight years ago…_**

_**Age of Abathena:** 6_

_**Where:** Hungary, Budapest_

_Six year old Abathena skipped in the forest as she entered into the darker spaces of the forest were the fireflies flew into. She giggled as she looked up and kept chasing them. She took a small glance behind her and could still see her white gate that lead to her house._

_She continued on her little adventure with the fireflies. She hummed a soft tune as she made it near a small stream where the small fireflies flew up in the air, leaving her deserted with just the crickets, the soft sounds coming from the streams as well as her voice, and her own footsteps. She sat down on the rocks not caring at all that her yellow dress her mom had bought for her, for no reason at all, was getting wet. _

_Soon there was a snap of a twig was broken causing Abathena to stop her humming and snap her head behind her to look what was behind her. She got up quickly and she became more aware of her surroundings._

_"Hello," Abathena said into the dark woods. She heard rustling from the trees up high and looked up, but couldn't see anything. Before she could speak once more a great big ugly werewolf with dark fur jumped out with his teeth showing as it open its mouth. Abathena screamed and ran away to the other side of the stream. The stream didn't do any help. It went right through it and leaped into the air at Abathena's direction. She screamed once more, her breath much heavier._

_"Help! Someone help me," she screamed, running deeper into the forest. Her dress was already ripped from getting caught by the trees. Some cuts from the pointy trees, too._

_The werewolf snarled at her and jumped on her. No matter how hard Abathena tried to get it away from it, it didn't stop. The beast slapped her in the face, hard, having her vision become hazy. She tried to see, but all she could see was a blur of the werewolf's shape. It leaned in closer to her neck, causing her to kick and scream. It was useless. The werewolf had held her hands over her head. Its other hand had covered her small mouth from making any sound. She felt its nostril smell her neck making her flinch. She made a small whimper trying to get it to stop. Before Abathena could say anything, the werewolf had bit into her neck causing severe pain all through her body. She laid limp in the werewolf's grasp and gasped to get at least some amount of air into her lungs._

_Abathena's vision had blurred and she couldn't see anything at all. She could hear footsteps, though, sounds of rushing footsteps coming closer to her. She then felt large hands holding her tightly and could hear cries from a female and a male, too._

_Still being weak, Abathena tried to say something, "I'm…sorry, Mommy," she said in whisper as tears ran down her face. "I'm sorry."_

_"Oh, sweetie," Abathena's mother said as she held her more tightly, not caring that blood was running onto her own dress, "My beautiful little girl."_

_Abathena had closed her eyes and had fallen into unconsciousness_

•۞•۞•۞•

_"She can't stay here, Jasmine," Richard said to his wife._

_Richard was tall and was well built and six feet. His hair was thick black as his gray eyes held sharpness. His light skin had turned to red from frustration from the argument with his wife._

_"She can and she __**will**__," Jasmine said looking at her husband sharply._

_Jasmine was a foot shorter than her husband. Her dirty blonde hair was tousled slightly and her honey eyes narrowed at her husband. Her white skin had a hint of tan on it, too._

_"Do you remember when she was left alone with Abigail?"_

_"Of course, how can I not when it happened __**just **yesterday," she looked at Richard with mouth gaped, how can she not?_

_"I'm not putting Abigail with that…that," Richard growled in frustration._

_"That what, Richard," Jasmine said softly and looked at him with grief. He knew what he was about to say. She was glad he held it back, though._

•۞•۞•۞•

Yesterday...

_It was yesterday when Abathena's parents had gone to work, not seeing what could go wrong leaving their two daughters, Abathena and Abigail, with the babysitter, a week ago when Abathena had been bitten. They didn't see the changes so they were shocked when they found that the babysitter was running out of the house in tears and scratches, that looked like they wouldn't heal as soon as one would like, covering her whole body telling them that their oldest daughter of theirs was a…was a monster! Sweet Abathena, a monster? That couldn't be right, is what the parents thought. _

_It just couldn't. Could it?_

_The parents had stepped into their house into the living room where furniture was torn into shreds and on the ground. The parents gasped the horror. They jumped when the heard a small voice from behind._

_"Mommy, Daddy," a small Abathena said. The parents looked at their daughter and saw her brunette hair was showered with someone's blood. Her gown had smudges of fingerprints of blood as well as her arms. "What are you doing here so early," she asked that held such innocence. She looked around the living room and saw the destroyed room. She gasped, "Mommy, your curtains…there…there ruined!"_

_Jasmine and Richard exchanged worried looks. Didn't Abathena know what had happened? Hell, they didn't even know what happened?_

_"Sweetie," Jasmine said, as she looked at her daughter with a puzzling look, "don't you know what happened?"_

_Abathena shook her head, "last thing I remember was that I was jumping in my bed and Abby got a cut on her finger. What's going on?"_

_"Is that all," Jasmine asked. Her daughter replied with a nod. She sighed and then remembered about Abigail, "where's your sister," she asked quickly._

_Abathena looked at her mother as she tilted her head. She made a small giggle that sent shivers to her parents down the back of their spines. "She's asleep," Abathena looked at the ground and shuffled her feet. She looked up, her hair had fallen on her face, "as least…last time I remember."_

_Whether it was by a parent's nature to do so or not, both parents rushed up stairs to see if they were told right. They ran up the stairs and opened the door quickly that lead into Abigail's room. They scanned the room and saw their other daughter sleeping soundly. They stood at the door, waiting for some certain movement. Finally, after what felt like hours, Abigail moved her body to the other side, mumbling or something. The parents sighed in relief. They could see the black hair underneath the covers as her gray eyes, like her fathers, were closed._

_"Are you trying to disturb her," Abathena asked suddenly in a cold voice._

_When did Abathena get up here? Was she that quick, without making a sound? Were they that in paying attention on Abigail's own safety? Where the hell did that cold voice come from?_

_"N-no, sweetie," Jasmine whispered in a small voice. Was that fear in her voice? Did she just stutter on her own daughter?_

_Abathena's eyes had darkened for a split second before changing back to their regular color and Abathena's shook her head. She smiled back at her parents, "when did you guys get back," she asked again unknowingly._

_Jasmine and Richard blinked. What? Didn't she already ask this question before, when they came right through the door?_

_"Are you all right, Abathena," Richard asked, his voice stern, yet uncertain._

_"Of course," Abathena said with a shrug, "why wouldn't I be?"_

_Jasmine and Richard didn't say anything, just nodded. "All right…" Jasmine said. "Well, I think it's time to get ready for bed, what do you think, Abathena," Jasmine asked, changing the awkward subject behind them._

_"Sure," Abathena said with a smile, "I'll be right there."_

_"All right," Jasmine replied said with a smile at her daughter. The parents moved out of the room and closed the door behind them._

•۞•۞•۞•

_If they had stayed behind a little bit longer, they would have seen the blood that was dripping down onto the wooden floor._

_ Abathena lifted Abigail's sheets showing the blood that were on her hands and stared at it with lust. She walked into Abigail's bathroom and turned in on the faucet and a towel. She dampened the towel with cold water and walked back into the bedroom and kneeled in front of Abigail's form. Abathena closed her eyes, trying her best to ignore the blood that now could be smelled through her nostrils. Abathena blinked her eyes and ignored the burning sting of tears. Almost done cleaning her little sister's hands, she collapsed._

_"I'm sorry, Abby, I'm sorry," Abathena said as she wiped away the tears from her eyes._

_"Abathena," a small noise was made. Slowly, Abigail opened her eyes a little bit._

_"Abby," Abathena said with a smile. She was okay, at least she was talking._

_Abigail stretched out her almost cleaned hand towards Abathena's cheek. She got a hold of it and caressed it. She made a small smile at Abathena who smiled right back at her younger sister through her tears. "Why are you crying," Abigail said._

_"I'm so sorry, sweetie," Abathena said pathetically. She knew exactly what she had done. When her little sister had gotten a cut on her finger from hitting her hand on one of the sharp edges of the shelves, Abathena's inner wolf had gotten hold of her body when it caught sent of the blood. "I'm so sorry." She could've killed her, she could've killed her sister._

_"Don't be." Poor Abigail, so young and innocent, she didn't even know what had happened to her older sister. "It's okay."_

_Abathena shook her head and let her head fall into her hands. Abigail invited her older sister onto her bed and let her cry on her bed. She hugged her older sister's form and rubbed her back. She made small soothing sounds as she said over and over again, "its okay."_

•۞•۞•۞•

Month Later... **(A/n: Sorry if you got a little bit confused on the time line of this...I just looked back at it and I was for a second confused, too)  
**

_A month had gone by and it was reaching closer to the full moon. Not wanting, to have anybody around the monster, Richard had to put Abathena deeper into the woods and into a small shed where Richard had renovated it, making it more secured of not breaking, empty, and shut tightly. The only way someone could get out was if another person opened it from the outside. Abathena understood this, as well as her parents, about this situation. The doctor that told the family to make sure no one was around the full moon, the same person who happened to take Abathena's case the night she was bitten and sent to the hospital_

_Abathena was led deeper into the woods by her father. The long walk was silent and uncomfortable. Abathena stared at her father's head as they walked and wondered what he could be thinking since his oldest daughter was a werewolf._

_"I wasn't told exactly how this works, but the doctor did say to take this potion, Wolfsbane, before the transformation. He didn't tell me much, just make sure that you aren't wearing your clothing during the transformation, you'll need them for tomorrow when I arrive back to pick you and take you out of the room. You can't get out tonight; I made sure of it. There's a bathroom in one of the rooms where you can use. Even if you hide from the moon with the blinds, it won't stop you from changing, do you understand all of this, Abathena Harriet," Richard asked his daughter in a cold voice. They had finally reached the small building. It wasn't what Abathena was used to, making her only more scared. Where was the comforting daddy she used to know?_

_"Uh-huh," was all Abathena said as she looked at the ground. She heard her father open the door and then looked up. She stepped in first and took a good look around the room. It was empty; nothing was there except a few curtains, a soft chair, a door that lead towards the bathroom, and a small tray that had her dinner. Abathena tried to smile and turned back to her dad and say her fare well for tonight and her good night, but when she looked back, her father had already closed the door and was heading back to the direction where home was. Abathena's jaw shook from the loneliness that now took notice to her. She was all alone. No friends, no family, just her and this empty place. She walked towards the soft chair and sat their quietly. She looked up at the window and could see the sun was still up. She sighed and closed her eyes._

•۞•۞•۞•

_It seemed like it was only for a few seconds, but it had really been hours after Abathena opened her eyes. She looked around and realized it was already closer to sunset. She rushed towards the bathroom and discarded her clothes. She saw in the far corner a long and thick blanket and wrapped her body around it. She stepped out of the bathroom and searched for her potion she was supposed to take. Panic ran through her body as she scanned the room. Where was the Wolfsbane potion? Uh-oh._

_Before Abathena could look closer for the potion there was a knock on the door. Abathena's head shot towards the right and looked towards the window. There was Abigail on the other side, waving her hand at her, smiling at unknown danger that laid ahead for her if she stayed any longer than sunset. "Abby," Abathena motioned her at Abigail to go back at the house._

_Abigail looked at her sister oddly. What was she saying? The windows where sound proof. Abigail moved towards the door and opened it and could now hear her sister way better saying, "sweetie, you gotta get out."_

_"But I wanted to talk to you," Abigail said, "Mommy and Daddy didn't answer my question about you so I decided to go to you in person."_

_"Sweetie, I'll answer all your questions tomorrow," Abathena said quickly, she tried grabbing Abby's shoulders and tried to get her out of the door before she changed. Her sister, thinking Abathena was just playing a game, dodged her sister's hand and walked away. The door shut, locking them both in. Shit!_

_"Abby!"_

_"What?"_

_"I-I…you have to leave."_

_Abigail tried opening the door, but couldn't, "I can't. It's locked."_

_Abathena breath heightened. She opened her mouth and was about to say something until a sharp pain hit her legs and arms. "Ahhh," she moaned and fell to the ground and got into a fetal position._

_"Abathena," her sister cried, running towards her sister's cry. _

_Abathena looked out the window and saw the sun fading over the horizon. Her breath got shorter. She screamed out in pain once more. It felt like a million needles were jabbing her. "Abby…I…I need…I need you to…to get out of here…it's…it's not safe."_

_"But…"_

_"__**NOW**__," Abathena shouted. She made a small gasped and looked back up at her sister, Abathena looked at her with wide eyes, "I'm sorry, sweetie. Please, just do this for me."_

_Abigail's face was in tears. Her sister never snapped at her. She was frightened. She made a quick nod and ran towards the bathroom door. She opened the door and when she closed it, her finger ran towards the curtains and when she was trying to open the window, her finger had gotten sliced open by winding it too soon. She yelped and cried and looked for toilet paper. She tried to wrap the blood. But even if the small cloth had covered the blood, the bleeding didn't stop. Abigail jumped when she heard a loud scream coming from outside the room._

_Abathena cried out in pain and felt as if her body was tearing herself apart. When would this pain stop? She had forgotten to take the potion. Before she could think anything about it, she had transformed and into a pure white werewolf. Her eyes were bright blue. Abathena wasn't there anymore, it was her inner demon now. It stayed quiet, listening at every sound around her._

_Abigail, not hearing anything on the other side, no pain, open the door. She opened it wider and said her sister's name out loud. Before she could scream a fury body had grabbed hold of her. She screamed in terror._

_The werewolf made a vicious growl. Its claws had made a quick swipe at Abigail's arm. Blood formed and it smelled closer to the open wound. It howled into the night._

_Hours had passed and the werewolf was covered in blood. Her white fur was ruined and was damped with blood. The body of a once alive Abigail was shredded._

•۞•۞•۞•

_Abathena's woke up, feeling all sticky to the floor. What happened? Abigail?! She looked around and saw a dead body shredded from limb to limb. Her tears formed and her hand covered her mouth. What had she done?_

_Still having her wolf senses from last night, she heard footsteps. She grabbed her clothes from the bathroom and roughly put them on her form. She looked up and saw her father open the door and his whole face looked pale._

_"Daddy…I can explain…"_

_"What have you done," was all Richard said as his knees fell to the ground. He saw the dead body of his youngest daughter torn. He felt like puking right there and then. He in fact, did throw up._

_Abathena's body shook. "I'm sorry, Daddy." She walked closer to her father, but he fell on his back. He moved away from her. Abathena cried out and ran out of the building. She had killed her younger sister, something she knew she couldn't take back._

* * *

•۞•۞•۞•

* * *

Abathena woke up and gasped at the memory. She cried. She remembered it too well. That was another price for being a werewolf, you could remember everything so easily, it was hard to forget anything. She covered her face with her hands as she blinked away the tears.

"I'm still sorry for what I've done, sweetie," Abathena said to herself. Her hands grabbed for her I-pod and went to her playlist saying, "Abigail."

She tried to breathe in deeply and listened to the song as it began to play. Slowly the artist began to sing and Abathena couldn't help to sing along with Eddie Reader.

"_The blue around the mooring noon  
The color of your eyes  
I remember holding you  
Fall through summer skies  
You're everything that I've become, every word I say  
I need a bell, book and candle to keep your ghost away_

_White horses on a troubled sea  
Your smile will flash through time  
Up ahead a blackbird's wing  
Your hair will come to mind  
Every night I see your face when I have to pray  
I need a bell, a book and candle to keep your ghost away  
_

_Keep your ghost away, keep your ghost away  
I need a bell, book and candle to keep your ghost away_

_Just before the thunder roars  
I sense you next to me  
And as I move through nature  
I know where you will be  
So I must keep myself apart, here is where I'll stay  
With a bell, a book and candle to keep your ghost away_

_(Instrumental for 14 to 15 seconds)_

_Keep your ghost away_

_Keep your ghost awaaayyyy_

_I need a bell, a book and candle to keep your ghost away_

_(Ahhh…)_

_The blue around the mooring noon  
The color of your eyes  
I remember holding you  
Fall through summer skies  
You're everything that I've become, every word I say  
I need a bell, book and candle to keep your ghost away_

_(Guitar…instrumental)_

_(Ahhh…_

_Ahhh…_

_Ahhh…_

_Ahhh…)x20"_

"That was beautiful," a soft voice said that sent chills down Abathena's spine.

* * *

**A/n: okay, that was a long chapter. So please review. Tell me what you think. Can't wait to know what cha think. LOVE YA to the ones that HAVE REVIEWED.**

Obsessed.Otaku.of.America- For being my FIRST reviewer on this long

The Falling Moon- Oh I think we all have a dream like it once in our lifetime.

Or not. LOL!

_**PLEASE REVIEW?**_


End file.
